


Alchemy Vs. Star Trek

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Alchemy Vs. [1]
Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Fanboys - Freeform, Friendship, Geeky, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Leonard thinks it'd be neat to be an alchemist.<br/>Disclaimer:  Oh, don't I wish!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alchemy Vs. Star Trek

“Wouldn’t it be cool to be an alchemist?” Leonard asked as the opening credits for _Fullmetal Alchemist_ came on the television screen. 

“If by cool, you mean totally implausible,” Sheldon said, shifting his weight in his spot on the couch. 

“You do know alchemy is how chemistry got started in the first place,” Howard peered at Sheldon.

Sheldon snorted. “Of course I know that. Everyone knows that. We also know it is impossible to transform lead into gold. Or any other mineral into gold, for that matter.” He raised his voice. “Edward Elric is a fictional character, after all!”

Sucking the inside of his cheek, Leonard said, “So is Spock.” 

Horrified, Sheldon whirled on Leonard. “You take that back!”

“No, no, Leonard’s right,” Howard said, “Spock is a fictional character, too. And was animated back in the ‘70’s.”

“The _Star Trek_ animated series was based on the original televised series!” Sheldon said. “It even had some of the same script writers. It could almost be considered ground-breaking animation!” 

“Except there was that Beatles cartoon, which, as we know, was based on a real band, as opposed to a real television series,” Howard said. 

Next to him, Raj nodded. “But the Beatles didn’t have clap alchemy.” At their looks, he asked, “What?” 

“You need to take back what you said about Spock, Leonard,” Sheldon said, giving up on Raj. 

“I’m not going to take it back,” Leonard retorted. “It’s true, and you know it.” 

“It isn’t true!” Sheldon burst out, leaping up and grabbing the Spock figure off the shelf, running out of the room. “Don’t you listen to them, Spock. I know you’re real.”

Raj peered after him. “Should we be worried?” 

Turning up the volume, Leonard said, “Nah. This makes for easier television watching, anyway.”


End file.
